A Chance Encounter
by Crunka-MOFU-Kalicious
Summary: "It's amazing how buying a new phone can bring people together"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Degrassi!

A/N: Hi, hi! This is Miss. Zephyr Hearts and PunkKity with their first ever collaboration story! We have been talking about doing a co-written story, and well here you go. It's not Eclare, but that shouldn't matter because I know for a fact that you guys are going to LOVE this story! Reviews are fucking amazing, and we both would like to read them!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Johnny growled, for the twentieth time. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. It's close to the middle of his shift and since this morning, he hasn't had not ONE costumer today. He stood behind the counter and leaned his head against his hand as he watched the people walk around him and headed towards the back of the electronics store.

He was starting to think that EVERYBODY had a cell phone and wasn't in dire need to be getting a new one. Johnny held himself back from walking out of the store, and clocking out early, because if he did, he would get fired, and he was in desperate need of a job, so that couldn't happen.

.

Alli was pissed and the scowl on her pretty face made it clear to the people she was walking by. She could not believe that he had broken her cell phone, all because she had deleted his number. People did that when they no longer wanted to talk to a person, especially after a break up that happened over a year ago. She had been happily single since then.

Stepping into the Electronic store she made her way to the back where the cell phone's where, she was pretty sure they couldn't fix her poor blackberry so a new one was probably going to be needed. Flipping her black hair over her shoulder, she headed to the counter and the blonde behind it. Setting the broken phone on the counter she smiled weakly.

"It's dead." She said tapping it with her nail.

Johnny blinked a few times, and then looked around him, making sure she was talking to him. He mentally cheered and cleared his throat. He picked up the girls broken phone and examined it.

"Dead? It's broken, what did you do to it?" He glanced up at her and watched her eyes roll. Johnny arched his eyebrow and waited patiently for her to answer, but she only scoffed and sighed in annoyed frustration. Johnny was happy that he had gotten a customer, but he couldn't help her if she didn't respond to him.

"I didn't break it, an ex of mine did... long story short he decided it would be a good idea to run over it, I wasn't about to throw myself in front of his car." After all Alli was smarter than that.

"So, can it be fixed or am I going to need a new one?" Her parent's where going to kill her, but it wasn't her fault and she had already talked to Mrs. Torres about it.

Alli looked for a name tag and smiled finding it.

"Johnny, please say you can help me." She pouted a bit and sighed, it had been a very long day.

"I really don't want to explain this one to my parents." To be quite frank, her parents weren't all that understanding and well they hadn't really known about Drew till the end...

Johnny frowned.

"Well, to be honest, you're going to need a new phone, this is practically killed, there's no way in fixing it." He stated honestly. He watched her face drop and she bit down on her bottom lip. Johnny added, "Please come with me, I can interest you in a different phone, probably a more durable one." He walked away from the desk and headed around towards the front where the different varieties of cell phones lay.

"I recommend that Blackberry Torch." He grabbed the phone and handed it to her.

"Shit." Realizing that she swore, Alli covered her mouth with her hand, before she started following him, seeing the phone he grabbed and handed to her she looked at it and nodded.

"This fine, does it come in any other color?" Her cheeks still felt warm from the fact that she swore. Alli hardly ever swore, mainly because at five feet nothing she usually got teased when she did.

She was taller today, her black knee high boots gave her an added three inches, paired with dark blue skinnies and a tight tank and her bomber jacket she looked ready to go out, not be coming from school..."Maybe a purple?"

Johnny pressed his lips a line. He said, "They don't come in purple, only silver, black, and red. However," He walked behind her and grabbed a packet and continued, "They do have purple cases." Johnny handed her the packet and watched her eyes scan over it. He shifted his weight to his left leg and watched intently. Johnny licked his lips and scratched behind his ear, waiting to hear a response from this girl.

It didn't take her long, because when she looked up at him, she was smiling slightly in satisfaction.

"I take it you like the phone? It's pretty good, I own one." Johnny stated.

Alli looked the phone over again and the case, before nodding her head, she looked over to Johnny. "Really, is it similar to the Blackberry curve?" She asked leading the way back to the counter, looking over her shoulder at him; he was cute... just something about him. He wasn't the typical guy she was attracted to but she was, though he wasn't even flirting.

Sighing she leaned lightly on the counter. "I already have a contract from here, so...do we just switch the phones or how does it work?" She really had no idea, she had started with a pay as you go but when she started working she switched. Waiting for an answer she followed him shyly with her dark brown eyes.

Johnny sat behind the desk, and offered her the seat in front of it. He answered, "It's sort of the same as the Blackberry curve, but it's somehow much better. It's easier to text on, and of course, as you can see, it has a touch screen. Anyway, we just switch the phones since you already have contract. All you have to do is transfer everything from your old phone to this one, and you're all set. Let's hope the memory card isn't busted."

Johnny tore his eyes away from the cute girl sitting in front of him. For some odd reason, he could feel her pain, anger, everything. If someone ran over his phone, he would be seriously pissed as well. He started to type away on his computer, and then walked away for a few minutes, just to get the new phone for her.

Alli was pissed very, but it didn't solve anything, grabbing her old phone she prayed that the memory card was still alive; opening the back she grabbed it and smiled happily.

"Thank you." She said softly setting it on the counter. She turned her head and watched him go in the back; blushing a bit hoping he didn't catch her staring.

Looking away as he came back she handed him the card.

"It looks okay." She honestly had no idea how she was doing this! Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Uh...you need my name right? You know, to find my contract information?" Smooth Alli... really smooth. She mentally slapped herself for that one.

Johnny smirked a little.

"Yes, I do need your name." He stated as he opened the box with her new phone inside it. Johnny pulled the phone out, turned it on and slid the memory card inside. He tried not to stare at her cute face which was slightly darker than normal, because of the blushed that adorned her cheeks. Honestly, he thought it was cute.

But what is he saying! This is his costumer, nothing more.

"Alliah Bhandari... Alliah Bhandari..." He chanted softly, looking through the list of names. Johnny smiled a little and clicked on her name. He turned to her and responded, "Your memory card should be fine, I don't believe you'd have to get everybody's numbers back, not unless you deleted them all." Johnny started to look at his computer again and typed a few things, then turned back to the phone.

"And you're all set. Here you go." Johnny handed her the phone and watched her smile wide. He glanced at her, as she started to fiddle with it, making sure it was okay and such. As she did this he actually looked at her. She was cute, very cute...

But he didn't let that pass him, because clearly she was too young for him, and he normally doesn't get involved with costumers. It happened once, and to put it simply, it didn't end well.

Alli looked through it and smiled happily.

"Thank you so much." She was so happy right now. Alli looked at it again and set it on the counter.

"I'm going to get that purple case too, black is great but kind of boring." She said grabbing the new phone case as well, thank god for pay day.

"Thanks again, you have no idea how happy I am that this was so easy to fix." She's thought of a million different reasons why she was going to be phoneless. Taking a moment to look at him again out of the corner of her eye she sighed, he wasn't interested... it's too bad too; she hadn't liked anyone since Drew.

Johnny watched her leave, and he sighed. He tapped his finger on the desk and frowned. Johnny grabbed the wallet on the desk, and wondered how it fell out of her purse. She may have taken it out earlier when he was in the back. He got up.

"Hey Alli! You forgot your...

His sentence trailed off when he watched her leave out the front doors. Johnny held her wallet and figured it might be okay to hold it. She'll come back later... hopefully.

Alli had made it half way to the Dot where she was to meet Clare when she realized that her wallet was MIA, another curse word left her pretty mouth and she wasn't sure if she should scream or cry as she tried to think about where it could be.

Praying that it was at the electronic shop was still open and that her wallet was there she walked quickly back to where she had been, great now she was going to look like one of those stupid girls...great impression to make. Hell what did it matter he wasn't interested in her.

Opening the door she walked in and looked around, she couldn't see Johnny, maybe he was in the back. "Hello?" She called out timidly, ignoring the look on the couple of costumers faces...

Johnny's nonexistent doggy ears perked up from the sound of that voice. He turned around from the room he was in and started walking out of the large room, holding the wallet in his hand. Johnny smiled when he noticed that it was Alli calling out to him. He walked up to her and said, "You forgot your wallet."

Johnny handed it to her and she smiled nervously at him, taking the wallet from his hand.

Their fingers brushed against each other's, causing Johnny to turn a slight pink. It's weird! How can this girl have an effect on him like this? They met for exactly thirty minutes and he's already having his heart racing.

Alli sighed in relief.

"This has not been my day, thank you so much for keeping it safe for me." Her hand was tingling from where they had brushed fingers and she knew her face had turned a bit pinker; she tucked her hair out of her face and smiled up at him.

"Well I guess I should go..."

She had embarrassed herself enough for one day, she might as well just head home, Clare could meet Eli early and then she would be happier than if she was drinking a coffee with her thinking about being with him.

"Thanks again Johnny."

Johnny watched her leave after he said, "No problem." He sighed, and silently hoped, that he would see this girl again.

Leaving the store she hoped that she'd get the chance to see him again, it was to bad she was above breaking her phone again...because right now she didn't know how else she'd be able to see the other again.

**A/N**

**Hey you lovely readers, this . I just want you all to know there will be more to this, but I will be away for the holidays so it'll be when I return, I apologize in advance. And hope that everyone has a great holiday whatever you celebrate. **

**I hope you like, heck I know you will. **

**Love from us both, review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Chance Encounter**

**We do NOT own Degrassi!**

**This is another collab from Zephyr and me **

**Just to clear a few things up, Johnny is done Degrassi and Alli is in grade 12 **** She doesn't go to Degrassi anymore and some of the same things have happened though. If you have any more questions, leave them in a review and Zephyr or me will do our best to answer them . **

**Coffee and A Number**

Johnny walked out of the electronic store. He was just getting off his shift for his lunch break and well, he really was dying for a cup of coffee. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, checking the time. He had just enough time to stay at the Dot for a good thirty minutes to relax.

Johnny walked down the sidewalk and sighed heavily. His feet hurt so much from walking around and standing up for such a long time. He really wanted to sit down and relax, so he picked up his pace and started to walk faster towards the dot. Johnny shoved his hands into his pockets, and stared blankly at the ground, his thoughts somehow drifting back towards the girl he met yesterday.

Alli was talking on the phone, and she sighed angrily.

"Really Clare, this is the third time you've bailed on me for him." She was silent as she listened to the other girl's conversation. "I understand that he's your boyfriend but you're my best friend and I haven't seen you in ages."

Head bowed she listened a bit more.

"Whatever Clare, thanks for telling me this now instead of last night." Clicking the off button on her phone she was just about to slip it into her pocket as she slammed into someone's hard chest, her phone slipping from her fingers.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry..." She said looking up into green eyes.

"I didn't think I'd see you again so soon." He stated, bending down to pick up her phone, which surprisingly wasn't scratched or anything. Johnny stood upright and he handed the phone to her. He rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "What are you doing around here?"

Johnny didn't want to sound like a stalker, but unfortunately, judging from his just asked question, he sounded like one. He didn't want her to think otherwise.

Alli smiled and took the phone from him, her fingers brushing his. "I was supposed to meet my friend for coffee but she just bailed on me." She said with a shrug like it was normal...and well lately it had been a normal thing. "You know how it is I'm sure."

Slipping her phone into the pocket of her coat, she smiled a little shyly and looked at the ground.

"What about you?" There now they both sounded a little on the stalker side of things, but honestly she hadn't stopped thinking about him since the other day.

"Ah, yeah I know how that is." Johnny responded, adding a short laugh. He cleared his throat and continued, "I'm on my lunch break and well, I was just going to get a coffee, but if you would like, we can hang out until my lunch break is over, seeing as your friend decided to bail."

Johnny, a little shy, looked down to the ground and then back up at her, hoping she would say yes.

Alli smiled again.

"Sure, how about we hang out at the Dot, then you'll also get your coffee, it's a win win situation don't you think?" She said with a small shrug as they started walking again, she was sure that she should not hang out with him it was only going to lead to her thinking about him all the time and then she was going to end up crushing.

Sometimes she was such a girl. Crushes were dangerous because you could become wrapped up in them and then get upset when nothing happened. But no one ever complained to some flirting.

"Sure sounds good." Johnny said. He led the way, walking towards the Dot. Johnny would occasionally glance over at Alli. He smiled a little and soon enough they had made it to the Dot. He walked up the steps and opened the door for her. Once she walked inside, he headed inside. Johnny walked towards one of the empty booths, and he sat down.

He watched as Alli made her way in front of them, the two glanced at each other and Johnny cleared his throat, trying to start a decent conversation.

"So how's life?"

Alli chuckled and shrugged.

"My parent's didn't kill me." She was pretty sure they were going to when they found out about her phone though.

"Otherwise not that eventful, it seems my friends have lives." It was weird not being a carefree fourteen year old who hung out with the girls all the time.

"Boys and babies, seems you need one or the other to be a member of the cool club." She said with a teasing smile, as the waiter came over and she ordered her coffee and a muffin. She added, "I'll live, what about you?"

"Same, work and such." Johnny stated as he grabbed the waiters attention. He ordered his coffee and he continued, "Let me guess, your friend ditched you for her boyfriend? And I'm not too clear on the babies' part, someone's pregnant or had a kid I presume?"

Johnny blinked a few times.

Alli nodded.

"Yeah again." She shrugged her shoulders and then nodded again.

"Yes my friend Jenna has an almost three year old, cute kid but it means she's always busy with him and only gets time off when daddy dearest takes over." She shrugged her petite shoulder.

"Oh well, can't change that." It was life even if it sucked. She asked, "So did you go to Degrassi?" Everyone around here either went there or to Lakehurst before the fire, her brother had started at Lakehurst...so had she for the first like month.

"Yeah I went to Degrassi; well I was forced to go there since my old school burned down. It was kind of lame, I wasn't fond of Degrassi." Johnny responded as he stirred cream and sugar into his coffee. He took a sip and sighed in sweet "victory".

"Did you go there?" He asked Alli.

"I did yes, I also went to Lakehurst for a very short amount of time, my brother also went to both schools but he's graduated now...you might know him actually...Sav Bhandari?" Most people knew Sav he was popular especially after his whole time spent as president Sav.

Alli added milk to her coffee and then some sugar and also took a sip, it was a bit too hot but she enjoyed the warm feeling. "I'm finishing my last year at the all girls' school..."

Johnny glanced up at her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sav Bhandari is your brother? You're kidding right? Ha, that guy is such a loser." Johnny laughed a little. He asked, "Why didn't you finish at Degrassi?"

Alli frowned, her brother wasn't so bad, but that was her opinion and she was biased as it was her brother. "Issues involving the same boy who broke my phone, let's just say I made some stupid choices." She shrugged again and took another sip from her coffee.

"Sav isn't so bad; he has a mean left hook." Drew would know.

"Ah okay, I see." Johnny stated.

"Anyway!" She said trying to make it a bit more cheerful, "Has anyone ever told you, that you have really green eyes...?" She blushed and looked away, smooth Alliah smooth. She'd always been good at sticking her foot in her mouth.

Johnny chuckled and he stirred the thin straw around in his coffee. He said, "Yeah I've been told that like... twice." Johnny took another sip and stated, "Has anybody ever told you that you have crazy long eyelashes."

Alli nodded and laughed.

"A few times, I get asked if they're fake all the time." But they weren't they were hers. She smiled again and pushed her half empty cup to the side, not finished but done holding it. "So, tell me something, anything at all."

Such a dangerous thing to ask, because the person could tell you something that wasn't useful or they could tell you something you wish they hadn't.

"I figured that much ha-ha, I bet if you flutter your eyes quickly you could fly." Johnny laughed at his own joke, and sighed, mentally slapping himself for being so damn corny. He set his cup aside as well and asked, "What would you like to know?"

Alli chuckled and shook her head, he was being silly but it was cute.

"I don't know anything, we just met so I don't know all that much about you, how old are you?" She asked smiling a bit she knew he was older then her but that was okay...

Older guys were sexy...except they usually wanted nothing to do with girls like her. She sighed, she was crushing and flirting wasn't working...

"I am twenty years old, I'm practically old. What about you? How old are you Alli?" He asked folding his hands over the table. Johnny had hoped that his age didn't scare her, seeing as he is pretty short for his age, but he was taller than her so that did work.

He glanced into her brown eyes, trying to find some sort of answer if she didn't mind his blunt, corny humour. She did laugh, so he guessed she was enjoying it. Johnny gave himself a pat on the back.

Alli smiled.

"Twenty is not old, I'm seventeen." She wasn't about to say that she just turned seventeen though, that could ruin whatever this was and she was trying not to ruin it. "Clare's boyfriend is almost nineteen, so that makes twenty still young."

"Seventeen huh?" Johnny tried not to frown. She was young, but that didn't matter. She wasn't jail bait so this was okay. He laughed a little and said, "Well once you reach my age, you'll feel old. I mean think about it, three years from now." Johnny stated while holding his hands up and making a fake rainbow.

Alli nodded.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see." She rested her hands on the table looking at her bright red; it was one of the only things she was allowed to have different then all the other girls. She groaned just as a group of bubbly girls walked into the dot, laughing and talking, when they spotted her they started to make their way over.

"Boiler room Bhandari what a surprise." Alli gritted her teeth but did her best to ignore them Jess Sadie was a sweet girl when they had joined her 'dance' club.

Johnny blinked a few times, eyed the girls and then looked at Alli.

"Boiler room Bhandari? What's up with that?" He asked. Johnny didn't like to get into people's business, but, they kind of just walked up to her and said it, and he heard, so he was curious.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Alli watched as the girls walked away and then placed her head in her hands and groaned.

"My ex cheated on me, so to get him back I brought a guy into the boiler room at Degrassi. Nothing happened but everyone thinks differently...so now I'm Boiler room Bhandari. "She said looking away. She wasn't happy about it, but it happened.

"I should go; I don't want you to be late for work." She said grabbing her coffee and uneaten muffin and standing. "Thanks for hanging out with me..."

Johnny watched as she quickly left the Dot. He got up, placing a few bills on the table, and he chased after her.

"Alli!" He called out to her.

Alli stopped and crossed over her chest before turning, she was slightly worried about what he was going to say, she wasn't a slut but that didn't stop people from saying things, in fact she hadn't even slept with Drew or anyone for that matter...it was more than most of her friends could say.

"Yes?" She asked dreading the answer; he was going to tell her that he didn't want to talk to her again or something.

Johnny swallowed hard and he stated honestly, "Look I know how girls are these days. They'll do anything to make people feel bad so they spread rumours about each other, because they can't find ways to make themselves feel good about themselves. I haven't known you long but I know you didn't do anything, judging from the look in your eyes."

Johnny smiled warmly, trying to lighten the tension she had grown.

Alli smiled weakly.

"Thanks, for believing that I didn't do anything." She was a little shocked that he had, but she liked that he shocked her. "I'll walk with you to the shop...I mean if you want company." She had the day off which was nice but considering she worked part time she had a lot of time off.

"Yeah that sounds good." Johnny said after flashing a small smile. He was glad he had gotten her to smile too. Otherwise he might be a little upset about it. Probably stay upset throughout the entire day.

He walked by her side, silently, as they made their way back to the shop.

Alli was silent as they walked together to the store, she was thinking that she wanted to hang out with him again, but wasn't sure if she'd get the chance and before she could stopped herself she blurted out. "So can we do this again sometime?" Looking away she blushed and cleared her throat.

"Um I mean if you'd like to that is, you don't have to..."

Johnny tried not to laugh at her sudden outburst and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure, I'm off tomorrow, we can hang out then if you want." Johnny responded, still chuckling from the sudden outburst coming from her lips.

Alli blushed but nodded. "I'd like that, I have to work from seven till three...but after we can hang out the rest of the day..." She put her hands into her pockets as they walked.

"I don't know what we can do..."

Johnny shrugged and chewed on his bottom lip.

"We can... hang out at the mall? Or just go to the park or something I don't know. I don't like to plan really. I just let the day go by itself." Johnny stated honestly.

Alli nodded. "Sure, I can meet you at the mall? I work at stitches." So at least she'd be dressed well than if she worked at a restaurant. "Other than that we'll just wing it."

She was actually pretty excited; even though this probably wasn't a date she could pretend it was pretend date.

"Okay cool. Well... I uhh, had fun. Could I get your number so I could call you later or something?" Johnny asked, hoping he wasn't rushing. But, they were hanging out so it seemed reasonable.

Alli nodded her head, and rattled off her number when he pulled out his phone and got to the new contacts list, she watched as he typed it in.

"I had fun too, sorry I freaked and bailed." She said looking a little bit bashful.

"It's all good." Johnny stated as he shoved his phone into his pocket. He smiled faintly at her and said, "I have to get back to work now. I'll call you later." He promised.

Alli smiled and nodded.

"I should answer unless, I drop my phone or it gets run over..." She said joking as she watched him walk away and into the electronic shop, it was exciting to think that she was going to be hanging out with him again.

She really couldn't wait to see what happened next...she frowned thinking how much she would love to call Clare and share all the details...but Clare was with Eli.

Johnny sighed heavily and smiled a little. He really couldn't wait for tomorrow now.

**A/N**

**Hey guys **** Hope everyone enjoyed this update, we'll have more to come soon. Remember review, it makes us happy and our minds fresh...no really we post more with the more reviews we get. **

**Peace **

** and ZephyrHearts**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Chance Encounter**

**We do NOT own Degrassi**

**I Had Fun, Did You?**

Alli laughed at something Annie said to her as they walked out of Stitches, she had taken the time to look extra cute today, and her black skinny jeans made her legs look longer, paired with her purple heels they looked like they went on and on. She was wearing a matching purple take and a black half sweater thing, her hair was loose and her coat was tucked over her arm. Talking to the redheaded girl next to her she looked around for Johnny.

"Looking for someone Al?" Annie asked watching her friend scan the people in the mall, she had been acting secretive yet exciting all day and Annie wanted to know why. If it was a boy maybe she could steal him away...She thought with a wicked little smirk.

Johnny pulled into the parking lot of the mall. He stepped out of the car and fixed himself, making sure his shirt wasn't wrinkled or his pants weren't shifted in an odd direction. He closed and locked the door to his car and started to head inside the mall, keeping a mental note that Alli had mentioned working at Stitches. Johnny walked towards the other side of the mall and smiled a little, finding the girl he was waiting for, looking for him.

"Having trouble looking for someone?" Johnny asked with a small smirk.

Alli smiled and walked over, not stopping to think if it was a good idea or not she hugged the other, even in heels he was taller than her and it was nice. "Nope, you found me." She said stepping away and blushing turning to look at Annie. "Annie this is my friend Johnny, Johnny this is Annie we work together."

Annie smiled seductively and walked closer to Johnny offering him her hand. 'Hi there..."If they were just friends Allie would be fine with them disappearing for a while if she could convince him of it. "What are you two up too?"

Johnny took the girls hand after hugging Alli. He pulled away and said, "Um, Alli and I were just going to hang out, we haven't planned what we're going to do just yet." Johnny laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. He looked down at Alli, and couldn't help but think that she looked cute today, even if she was way shorter than he.

He turned back to Annie who was giving him that awkward seductive look.

"Oh maybe we could all grab something to eat." Annie said not looking at Alli, who cleared her throat and took a step closer to Johnny glaring at the red head. "I'm not really hungry, had a big breakfast." She didn't understand Annie she was supposed to be her friend but she was hitting on the guy clearly there to see her.

"Thanks' okay, maybe we can all just walk around." She said still giving Johnny that look.

"Or," Johnny started, "Me and Alli could walk around, and you can go do whatever it was you wanted to do. I came to hang out with Alli, not Alli and Annie." Johnny stated, absentmindedly wrapping his arm around Alli's shoulder. He stared Annie down.

Alli smiled and leaned into him wrapping her arm around his waist. "Fine whatever, see you later Al." She said waving him off as she strutted away. Allie shook her head. "Sorry." She couldn't believe that someone she thought was her friend would do something like that...Annie really didn't seem the type.

"So, where would you like to walk too?"

"It's okay." Johnny responded as he nervously removed his arm from her shoulders. He swallowed nervously and said, "What would you like to do? I'm a bit hungry I might want to get something to eat." Johnny started walking, having Alli walk next to him.

Allie removed her arm as well and started walking watching him. Walking a bit faster she turned so she was walking backwards, being careful not to run into people. "Do I make you nervous Johnny?" She asked feeling bold again, but hell she liked him probably more than she should.

Watching him still she smiled and turned so she was walking normal again she wasn't lucky enough not to run into someone or hit something and that would just be embarrassing.

Johnny turned a little pink from the random question.

"No." He finally answered. Johnny made a sharp turn and stood in front of her, causing her to stumble into his chest. Johnny looked into her deep brown eyes and asked in a soft husky tone, "Do I make you nervous?" Johnny turned so he started walking again, leaving a confused Alli. He loved to tease her, he thought it was cute when she blushed, and just the thought that he could make her blush all the time makes him feel victorious.

Alli gasped as she stumbled but there was so she didn't fall and even though she shouldn't have had time for her body to react to the small amount of contact that was made she did, she was blushed even more and it took her a moment to get moving and catch up with him. "I wouldn't say nervous."

Hot and bothered maybe, god his voice like that made her shiver...this was so different...but then all she had was Drew to compare it too and he never made her all tingly.

"Okay, what do I make you then?" Johnny laughed a short laugh, turning to glance at her.

Alli blushed and shrugged walking still. "I wouldn't know how to explain it." She said with another shrug, smiling brightly at him when she turned to look at him over her shoulder. What was she supposed to tell him?

Johnny nodded and he rubbed the back of his head. He asked, "Would you like something to eat? Or to snack on?" He glanced down at her and then back up at the menu of the Chinese section of the large food court.

"Sure, I am a little hungry." She just hadn't wanted Annie around. She followed his gaze. "Chinese? I love it do you?" She asked walking towards the that part of the food court, her heels actually making very little noise on the floor as she moved but her hips swayed and since she was in front of Johnny gave him a perfect view, intentional or not...

Johnny caught a glimpse and he felt his face heat up instantly. He cleared his throat and followed her to the line, standing directly behind her. Johnny asked softly, "What would you like to eat from here? I'm probably just going to get the noodles and some rice." He stared down at the top of her head and smirked, loving the fact that she is much shorter than he is, even in heels.

Alli looked up at him from over her shoulder. "Probably just the noodles." She said with a smile, they were so close that if she leaned back she would be touching his chest with her back. The possibility made her heart beat a bit faster. Dammit she wished she could read him better, was he interested in more than just two friends just hanging out.

"Okay, I'll pay for it; do you want something to drink too?" He asked as he ordered their meals. Johnny stole a glance from her and noticed that she looked as if she had something on her mind. He smirked, knowing that he's getting to her. Johnny wasn't going to lie though, he thought she was damn cute, but he wasn't going to jump into a relationship, not just yet.

He'd have to get to know her much better.

"Uh sure, a bottle of water?" She said smiling and moving to the side so that the person behind her knew that she wasn't in the line. "Should I go find us somewhere to sit?" The food court was always full and she knew they'd have to move quickly to get a table.

That and it would give her a moment to regroup, he was getting to her and well she didn't want him thinking she was just some dumb girl, she wasn't like she used to be and she wasn't going to throw herself at anyone ever again.

"Okay and yeah go ahead. I'll meet you there in a few." Johnny stated. He watched as she left, leaving him in line. Soon enough he was paying for the meal. Johnny grabbed the tray after placing the drinks on them. He turned around and looked for Alli.

Alli had found a spot not too far away and was sitting at one of the seats. She had composed herself and was now convincing herself that he wasn't interested any way so they could just have a light hearted conversation together.

She watched as he headed towards her and then took a seat. "So what else would you like to do today?" She asked taking her bottle of water and opening it so she could take a sip.

Johnny moved the noodles around with the plastic fork and he glanced up and shrugged his shoulders. He said, "Well, we can go to the arcade if you want? And possibly if we have time, we could catch a movie?" Johnny took a bite of his noodles and then grabbed his drink, taking a small sip of that.

Alli set the bottle down and nodded her head. "I love the arcade." She really did, even though that usually surprised people to find out, she played a mean game of air hockey. "That sounds great; I don't have a time to be home tonight my parents are out tonight."

She said with a shrug as she began eating some of her own noodles, they were so good, but it was hot and she gasped softly. "Damn." She said reaching for her water.

"Okay that's good." Johnny smiled as he took another sip of his drink. He glanced at Alli and asked, "Something wrong?" He noticed that she had a slight hurt look on her face. Probably because she burnt herself. He wasn't sure.

"What do you like to play at the arcade?"

"It was hot.' She said giving him a bashful smile... She shrugged and started eating again before answering him. "I love air hockey, but I'll play anything, I mean all the games have appeal." She said before eating another mouthful of noodles blowing on them first.

"What about you?"

Johnny nodded.

"I like air hockey too, but I'm more for those mortal combat games. I'm pretty beast at them." Johnny said, flashing a challenging smirk.

Alli smirked. "Oh yea, I bet I could take you on." She said smirking back; she didn't even realize how sexual that sounded until someone beside her chuckled. Not letting it bother her she looked over her shouldered and stopped herself from groaning. Of course, because they couldn't hang out without interruptions.

"So the guys behind us, just for a head's up is my ex and his brother. Adam is cool his brother is an ass." She said stirring her noodles around on her plate.

Johnny glanced over her shoulder, eyeing the guy sitting next to Sav, remembering that Alli mentioned Sav was her brother. He again eyed the guy, staring blatantly at him.

"The one in the middle is your ex?" He asked

Alli nodded her head, her brother wouldn't come over here but that wouldn't stop Drew. "That would be him, I'm sorry." They always seemed to get unwanted company and it made things awkward. She just wanted to hang out with him, get to know him...was that so bad?

"Its okay, no need to apologize." Johnny stated. He and Drew had a small moment of glaring at each other, but Johnny shrugged it off and he started to eat his meal, practically scarfing it down his throat before it could get cold. He took a sip of his drink and said, "So, how long have you dated him? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Johnny didn't want to seem too forward about it, he was just a little bit curious.

"We dated for six months, maybe seven." She shrugged and finished her own food washing her own food with some of her water. "It wasn't that serious to him though." It had been serious to her though.

She looked up and glared at Drew who gave her the finger, rolling her eyes she looked away. "He's not the most mature person out there."

"Oh, that's a long time. My longest relationship was like... a year if I remember correctly." Johnny glared at the boy laughing behind Alli. He wanted to get up and smack him upside the head and scream that he was an immature asshole and that he should just go crawl into a hole and die, but that would make him immature, and he didn't want to lose mature points with Alli, even if he acted a little immature around her.

"You don't need him, he's not that great." Johnny muttered.

Alli smiled and nodded her head. "Oh I know I don't miss him at all. I mean where isn't much to miss, he cheated on me." She grabbed her water and stood. "How about we head to the arcade?" She was ready to move away from the drama that could very possibly be created. "I'm ready to bet you at mortal combat."

"Beat me? Yeah right Alli." Johnny smirked as he picked up the tray to throw the food away. Johnny glanced back at the small group and swallowed hard. He led Alli to the arcade while he pulled his wallet out of his pocket to grab a few bill to get some tokens.

Alli smiled and also pulled out a bill for some tokens. They could split them. "Be prepared I will beat you." She laughed a little and cashed the bill and got some tokens. "I say we make a bet, make things a little more interesting."

She said walking to the games of mortal combat her hips swaying as she moved, she set her coat down onto the ground beside the game and waited for Johnny.

"Okay," Johnny smirked. "What do you bet on? I'm not getting naked." He shook his head, trying to get her to laugh.

Alli laughed and made herself not check him out. "How about whoever wins gets to ask the looser any question they want to know and they have to answer." She said smiling at him.

"I'm not big on public nudity."

"Okay deal." He held his hand out and they both shook on the bet.

Alli dropped the tokens into the machine and got into position, in truth she hadn't played this game in months and she wasn't surprised how fast the first round was over declaring him the winner, but there were three rounds in each game, so she still had a chance.

Biting her lip in concentration she played hard but still ended up losing, at the end of three roads she had a pout on her pretty face. "Damn. Okay what do you want to know?"

Johnny smirked, feeling victorious that he had won a game. He said, "We can play some air hockey now if you would like." Johnny smiled at her, staring into her dark brown eyes.

"Not going to ask anything?" She asked leaning back against the machine and looking up at him a small smile on her face; she'd answer anything he asked because that was the deal. "You can ask anything you want."

She stayed leaning against mortal combat, she wanted to know here a question before she headed for the air hockey tables.

"Hm." Johnny thought about what he was going to ask. He looked around, trying to find something suitable to ask. He didn't want to embarrass her in any way. Johnny smirked and he asked, "Okay anything right?" She nodded.

"Do you find me attractive?" Johnny asked, knowing the answer to that question, but he just wanted to hear it from her.

Alli felt her cheeks heat up but she didn't look away even though she really wanted to, brown eyes met green. "Yes." As simple but honest, she didn't move from where she was; only looking away when she couldn't take the intensity she felt in her stomach.

"I knew it." Johnny smirked. He turned around and headed to the hockey table. Johnny blinked a few times, realizing that Alli wasn't next to him. He turned around and smirked shouting, "Are you coming Bhandari?"

Alli nodded and bent grabbing her things; she hurried to catch up to him. "You knew it, all along?" She asked a slight frown on her face, she was more confused than anything, he could read her so easily but he was like a closed book to her...one that she was dying to open.

Johnny glanced down at her, noticing that her cheeks were still slightly flushed. He smiled a little.

"You're really easy to read Alli." He responded. Johnny walked around to the other side of the table, slipping in two tokens to start the game.

"I am not." She said with a pout as she grabbed the paddle thing they needed to play passing one to him from across the table. "I can be very hard to read." At least some people never seemed to know what was going on in her head.

"I beg to differ." Johnny winked at her, and he placed the puck on the table, and hit it towards her, starting the small game. He was so into the game, thinking he was going to score, but the moment he looked up at her cute face, Alli scored, making him drop his jaw.

"That was pure luck right there, I'll score next time." He said challengingly.

"You may be a beast at Mortal combat Johnny, but I'm a beast at air hockey." She said with a smirk as she played she was bit her lip in concentration and leaned over the table totally focused on the puck as it was hit across the table at her.

She hit it back to Johnny doing a happy dance as she got it in again. "Ha!"

Johnny frowned.

"I refuse to get beat by a girl." He said with a playful smirk on his lips. Again, he hit the puck to her, and after a few hits, Johnny had FINALLY gotten a shot. He almost screamed, "Ha! What now!"

Alli laughed and set the puck on the table hitting it hard and straight into his goal. "That is how you play Johnny." She really was good at this game her and her brother played a lot. "What?" she asked already, ready for him to hit it back to her.

"Not cool." Johnny stated. He wasn't even ready! He placed the puck on the table and glared into her eyes, which she glared back. Johnny hit the puck so hard it danced over the table, and scored into his own slot.

"What the?" He muttered as the machine started blinking red light furiously, letting him know that Alli had one the game.

Alli laughed and did a little victory dance. "I win!" She liked winning and the look on his face made it all worth it. "Flies Johnny, Flies are going to get into your mouth." She said smirking at him. Oh this was too good.

Johnny couldn't help but swallow nervously.

"Go for it."

Alli was quiet for a moment, she wanted to know if he liked her but was too afraid to ask so she smiled a bit and stood. "What's your favourite color?" So safe, and not what she really wanted to know but she played it safe.

"Really?" Johnny laughed. He sighed and said, "Green."

Alli shrugged and gave him another small smile; he could probably tell that, that wasn't what she wanted to know. "Green's a good color." He already knew she liked purple. Grabbing her coat she nodded to a racing a game. "Race you?"

"Sure, I'll beat you this time." He smiled as he walked to the racing games.

"I don't know about that, you were pretty cocky about beating me at air hockey." She said sitting in the seat of the fake race car. Only problem was he just might win because she was terrible at these games. But that made it fun.

Johnny blushed and he sat down next to her in the other empty fake race car. He put two tokens in and responded, "Yeah well... I'm positive I'll be you this time."

Alli smirked as the game started, when the big boobed lady waved the white flag she put her foot down and off she went, she wasn't very good and her car went all over the place but she was laughing and having a good time.

Johnny would occasionally glance at her screen, keeping an eye on where she was at; currently she was ahead of him, but not for long. Johnny pressed his foot on the gas pedal, and raced passed her, screaming three "ha ha ha's".

Alli burst out laughing and ended up crashing into another car, shaking her headed she pressed her foot down and headed straight for Johnny's car just as he passed the finish lap, getting second place wasn't so bad though.

Laughing she hugged the fake wheel and glanced over at him. "Okay so I'm terrible at this game, as you're question."

Johnny turned to her and smirked asking quickly, "What color is your bra?" He instantly felt his cheeks turn red, realizing what he had just asked.

Ali smirked. "Purple, matches my take top." She didn't even hesitate to answer, and she wasn't embarrassed. She also thought it was really cute how red he got when he asked or did certain things. "That's cute."

She said with a chuckle and blushed, she kept saying things like that and he was going to think she was desperate.

"A-anyway what would you like to do now?" He asked, trying to hide the blush that grew darker on his face.

"Whatever, we could catch a movie...unless it's too late?" They'd only been at the arcade for an hour or so but she didn't know if he had other plans...hell he could have a girlfriend...she had never asked.

The thought made her frown, but it just looked like she was frowning because she was unsure about if they could watch a movie or not. Not that her mind was now racing with thoughts of him having a girlfriend, who was prettier and older than her.

Johnny checked the time. It was almost eight o' clock. He doesn't have any other plans so it would be okay. He asked, "Are you sure you don't have a curfew? I don't want your parents killing me for bringing you home at a late time."

"No curfew, I told them I'd be home late, and they were going out tonight anyway." She said with a shrug as she got up and gathered her things. "There are a few out that look really good, like Tron." She was a girly girl but she did like a wide range of movies...

if she was sure this was a date she would have suggested something more romantic.

"Okay, that sounds good. I'm not really that hungry, but do you want something to snack on?" Johnny asked as they made their way towards the cinema part of the mall.

"No I'm good." She said smiling as they walked; it was a comfortable silence that she was happy about because it didn't feel like you needed to talk to make things comfortable. But her mind started wondering again and she found herself worrying that he had a girlfriend, she was probably being silly.

But she didn't have a great track record with boys, Drew cheated on her, so why couldn't Johnny have a girlfriend and was just hanging it with her for shits and giggles.

"Okay good, because I'm running out of money." Johnny laughed nervously.

"I can pay to you know." She said with a chuckle. She didn't mind it either. "I'll get the tickets." She said as they got closer to the movies, she didn't look at him though hoping he didn't argue about.

Johnny began to protest but she had already gotten in line and started ordering the tickets. He sighed and stood back, waiting for her.

Alli smirked and took the ticket walking back to him and handing it to him. "Your ticket sir." She rocked a bit on her heels and then stood straight. "We have about ten minutes till the movie starts should we go find some seats?"

Johnny took the ticket from her hand and said, "Yeah, we should go now, or the good seats will be taken."

Alli nodded and started walking, her mind was still wondering and she couldn't help it, looking at the floor she frowned and then just blurted out what was bothering her. "You don't have a girl friend do you?" She blushed and continued to look at the ground.

"Not that I think this is a date, I'm just curious." she said quickly.

Johnny stole a glance from her, blinking a few times from her sudden outburst. He chuckled and responded, "No, I don't have a girlfriend."

Alli heaved a sigh of relief and nearly tripped going up the stairs of the theatre. "oh." she said catching herself barely. "Where do you want to sit?" She said trying to pretend she didn't almost face plant in front of him.

"I saw that." Johnny laughed. He stood behind her and looked around. The theatre was slightly packed, and he frowned when he couldn't find a good seat. As if God was answering his prayers, he had found two lone seats at the top of the theatre, smack dabbed directly in the middle.

"Up there." He pointed.

Alli frowned and nodded her head, she wouldn't complain. "You saw nothing." She watched her footing the rest of the way up and she was very careful, but she nearly fell again trying to get past the people to get to the seats. "Shit." she said softly under her breathe.

"This won't do." Johnny muttered.

He walked passed Alli and told the people that those seats were reserved. When they didn't move he threatened to call security, which they quickly scrambled out. Johnny smiled and sat down in the seat, looking towards Alli.

Alli shook her head and chuckled taking a seat beside him, she was more than a little happy with what he did, all she need was to land in some strangers lap...it was something that would embarrass her. "Thanks for that." She said setting her coat down beside her in the now empty seat.

"No problem." Johnny responded.

Alli kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet under her and then reached behind her and tired her hair up into a messy ponytail getting comfortable. She glanced over at Johnny and smiled a bit, when the move started her unconsciously leaned a little closer.

Johnny glanced over at her and he smiled a little. He stretched his arms above his head and was about to wrap his arm around her shoulder, but he stopped himself, not knowing if she likes to cuddle or not.

Alli shook her head and looked at the screen... "You can if you want you know, I don't bite..." At least not on the first date, she said mentally smiling a bit. She was a cuddly person which was probably why she had leaned closer to him.

Johnny nodded and he wrapped his arm securely around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

Alli smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder content to watch the movie like this, it was a little awkward but not in a bad way. She was so comfortable that she was glad she was small enough to curl up in the seat and against him.

Johnny sighed, feeling his heart rate pick up. It was odd for him, because he had never felt this way in such a long time. He smiled a little and glued his eyes to the screen as he watched the movie.

Alli could feel her heart racing and she was mildly afraid that he could feel it too, but at the same time she couldn't really hid it, she could hide that she was feeling all tingly everywhere they touched.

"Sooo, I'm kind of in the mood for some nachos, would you like some?" He asked as he pulled his wallet out, checking to see how much money had left.

"I guess." She said sitting up so it was easier for him she grabbed her wallet and handed him a five. "Can you get the cheese on the side?" She loved nachos hated getting the cheese all over her hands.

"Yeah." Johnny took her money and he walked down the steps, tripping a few times. He was a little wobbly because of how he felt at this moment. Johnny tried his hardest not to show that he was nervously, but Alli may have noticed. He mentally cursed at himself and stood in the line of the concession stand. He waited patiently for his turn. Once he was at the front he order extra large nachos, with a large amount of cheese on the side.

Alli sighed and watched the movie, she didn't know why she was so nervous, and apparently he was to, since he all but tripped down the stairs. She didn't get why he was though it wasn't like anything had happened.

Johnny made his way back up the stairs, being cautiously careful that he didn't trip, because if he did, goodbye nachos. He sat down next to her and offered her some before he took any.

Alli smiled her thanks and took a couple from the tray dipping them into the cheese. She loved nachos, hell Alli loved food. "Thanks, I love these."

"You and me both, which is why I let you have some first, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to have any." Johnny chuckled, and dipped a chip into the cheese, popping it into his mouth.

Alli chuckled, she believed him yet, she knew she would get to eat more of them considering he didn't say a thing as she reached for more and dipped her nacho in the cheese. She was having a really good time and it was a really nice change.

After what seemed like forever, their nachos were soon finished, leaving a small amount of cheese left. He asked, "Do you want the rest of this cheese?"

Alli shook her head. "No I am so full." She patted her nonexistent belly and grinned. She wasn't one of those girls that complained about getting fat, she would just work out later.

"Okay suit yourself." Johnny dipped his finger in the cheese and sucked it off, doing that a few times before the cheese was all gone. He placed the empty nacho plate on the floor and moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

Alli just chuckled and leaned into him again and for the rest of the movie she stayed cuddled into him, and when it was finished she slowly moved to put her shoes and coat on, she had really enjoyed the movie it was really good.

"It was a really good movie, did you enjoy it?"

"It was fucking bad ass." Johnny said as he got up, and followed her down the stairs. Once they were outside, he checked the time. It's ten thirty at the moment. He asked, "Is there something you would like to do? Or do you want me to take you home now?"

"I'm up for whatever; I have nothing to do at home." She said shrugging as she stood and slowly made her way down the steps it was light enough that she could see but she still feared face planting in front of Johnny.

"Hmm..." Johnny thought for a minute, wondering if there was something they could do at this time.

Alli smiled and slipped her arms into her coat stopping for a moment. "What's there for us to do at this time?" She asked as she zipped her coat up.

"Not much, unless you want some ice-cream or something." Johnny responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

Alli shook her head. "I don't think I could eat any more if I tried." And she wasn't about to try it." She smiled at him as they walked towards the exit, groaning when she spotted Drew and Adam, hopefully they could make a smooth get away without Drew saying a thing.

"Okay that's fine." Johnny responded. He noticed the look on her face and looked ahead; also spotting that guy she called her ex.

Alli was silent as they walked they nearly got to the door's when she heard her name called out. "Alli." She didn't turn to look at him knowing who was talking to her; Drew Torres was not ruining her night.

"Alli you could at least acknowledge that I'm talking to you, or am I interrupting your date." He said walking to them looking way to confident for his own good.

"Just leave me alone Drew, I have nothing to say to you."

Johnny tried not to get in on it, but he was interrupting their time, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Just ignore him, he's only jealous."

Alli nodded her head and opened the door leading inside. "I'm hoping he gets the message." She said shaking her head she wasn't in the mood to deal with him, she was happy and that wasn't something that lasted around him.

"Don't be a bitch Alliah; you can at least talk to me." Drew said catching up to them, pretty much ignoring Johnny. "Drew leave her be. Come on bro mom will be pissed if we're late." Adam said trying to save an argument from happening.

Johnny turned to face him, stopping Drew so they were staring straight at each other. He noticed how nervous he got, but was slightly glad from this. Johnny asked harshly, "What did you call her?"

Alli reached out and rested her hand on Johnny's arm. "It's okay Johnny." She said softly. But was interrupted, reminding her how dumb her ex really is. "I called her a bitch, because she's acting like one." He said and she groaned again.

"Lets just go."

Johnny glanced down at her and then back up at Drew. He said, "She's not being a bitch, she's being mature. God, get a clue."

Alli smiled at Johnny. "Whatever dude, you can have her; she's not worth all this drama." Alli frown but stayed silent as she watched Drew and Adam walk away, Adam looked over his shoulder and mouthed sorry.

"Sorry again."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. He's clearly a person that just doesn't get it." Johnny responded as he made his way to his car.

Alli followed a little slower than before. "He's always been like that; he thinks he's better than everyone else." He clearly wasn't but it wasn't fun having an ex who hated you when you weren't the one to do anything. "Still seem like we get interrupted every time we hang out together."

Johnny glanced back at her and frowned. He stated, "Don't be upset, Drew is nothing to be upset about. He's just a jerk. He doesn't understand left from right, if you catch my drift. Clearly he's still upset that he lost you, and now that he sees you're happy he wants to ruin it, because he sucks."

Alli chuckled and pulled him to a stop pressing a quick, friendly kiss to his check. "Thanks' you're a pretty okay guy Johnny." She said stepping away with a small smile on her face, she was just glad she got to spend the day with him. Even just as friends, she blushed slightly realizing that she just kissed him...

Johnny blinked a few times wondering if what just happened, happened. He cleared his throat and blushed ten-different shades of red. He smiled nervously and said, "Y-yeah you too."

"Johnny." She said smiling a bit when he turned to look at her. "I'm not a guy, but thank you." She liked that such an innocent act had caused him to blush so much. God he was cute.

"I hope not." Johnny laughed.

Laughing with him she leaned against his car for a moment. "So what are we doing now?" She didn't want to go home yet but at the same time she knew that if the night was done it was done and she could only hope he wanted to see her again.

Johnny shrugged. He said, "There's not much to do, but if you would like, we can go out again tomorrow? I get off at three, so we can... I don't know... go out to eat somewhere, or get a coffee... or something."

Alli nodded her head. "Sure, I'd like that." She wasn't joking either she was excited at the idea of them hanging out again after all it would allow her to get to know him better and all that, she really wanted to get to know home. "Good, because I wasn't taking no for an answer." Johnny laughed a little as he unlocked the doors and climbed inside.

Alli smiled and followed after him slipping into the passenger side. "You weren't were you? What if I already had plans?" She didn't and she had already said yes so there was nothing to worry about, unless something happened between now and then to prevent them from seeing the other tomorrow.

"Good question... I still wouldn't had you cancel them." Johnny responded, turning the ignition on. He waited patiently for the car to heat up before he pulled out of the parking lot and headed to her place. "Where do I turn?" He asked.

Alli chuckled and shook her head as she buckled her seat belt. "Left here at young." She said pointing to the street they needed to go on. "And then a right on center, I live like a block from Degrassi." She said smiling a bit.

"Okay." Johnny responded, taking the turns that she told him. He leaned his head on his hand, taking the steering wheel with one hand.

Alli smiled watching him drive she was nice and warm except her feet, she could used slipper or something right now, and she shivered a bit then sighed. "I live on Malvern. Third house down."

Johnny nodded and he took another turn, driving down the road. He asked, "Left or right?" "Left." She said quickly so that they didn't miss the turn she knew how mad some people got when that happened. Her brother was the worst for getting angry about that kinda thing. Seeing her house she pointed. The drive way was empty which meant her parents were still out.

"That's it there, number thirty."

Johnny pulled up into the driveway and looked over at her. He said, "I had fun. Did you?" He knew that was a stupid question, but, he was just being himself. Johnny smiled at her.

Alli nodded her head. "I did, thanks for tonight." She said smiling back at him she was little unsure what to do or say now but she knew that she was happy she had gone out with him today.

"Well I'll uhh, see you tomorrow then." He said.

Alli nodded. "Sure, text me or I can meet you at your work?" She wasn't sure what they were doing but that was okay.

"I'll pick you up here. I have to get changed and shower after work, so is it okay if I just come get you here?"

"For sure, I'll be ready to go just send me a text when you're on your way." She smiled and leaned forward giving him a hug. "Thanks again, I had a great time."

Johnny hugged her back and he responded when she pulled away, "You're welcome. Bye." He watched as she got out and he waited for her to get inside the house before he could leave.

Alli unlocked the door and waved from the spot as she walked into the house closing the door behind her as she went. She sighed happily and leaned against the door, minus Drew she had, had a really good night.

* * *

So, reviews would be nice :) We like reviews! Lots of reviews equals faster updates :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A Chance Encounter**

**We do ****NOT**** own Degrassi**

**Am I With You? Or Am I With You?**

Johnny woke up the next morning, tired than ever. He didn't feel like going in for work, so he called in. After doing so, he jumped in the shower. He stood under the shower head, and closed his eyes; he started to immediately think about Alli. Johnny bowed his head, opening his eyes. His hair stuck to his face, and hung lightly like a wet blond curtain.

Johnny really liked this girl, hell he liked her a lot. But there was one problem holding him back. He hasn't been in a relationship for a long time, and he didn't want to ruin anything. Johnny muttered inaudible words under his breath and he soon turned the shower off. He stepped out, dried off, and changed into a different pair of clothes.

He checked the time, realizing that it was around twelve, and thought about calling Alli, but he pondered on it, thinking she was still asleep around this time.

Alli had also just gotten out of the shower, after going for a run she had felt the need to wash off, dressed she sat on her bed and tied her hair up into a messy pony tail, her mind drifting to a certain blond haired man. She like him so much it was kind of retarded, looking at her phone she grabbed it and checked if there was any new messages.

Seeing none she searched her contacts and found his name, thinking he was at work and sending him a message would be safe, since he probably wouldn't be able to check it for a while she clicked send message and wrote one out, she erased it three times before figuring out what to say.

"Hey, I hope you're having a good day. I had a great time last night. Talk to you soon.  
-Alli "  
Reading it again she clicked send and watched as it sent and then she rested her phone on the bed walking around her room cleaning up a barely there mess.

Johnny glanced over at his phone that lay on the counter, pulling the small gallon of 2 percent milk from his lips. He twists the cap back on and shoved the gallon into the fridge. He closed the door and walked to his phone, checking the new text message he had received from Alli. Johnny smirked and he sent her a text back.

"I had a good time too, I called in for work today, and I didn't feel like going. Are we still hanging out today?"  
-Johnny

He closed his phone after sending the message and placed it on the counter. Johnny walked around, and raked his fingers through his still damp hair and waited patiently for his phone to begin buzzing again.

Alli looked over as her phone started playing just tonight by the pretty reckless, making a dash for it she grabbed it and read through his message, not stopping the foolish smile that spread over her face, god she had it bad. Reaching over to her bedside table she pushed play on the remote to her stereo waiting as music filled her room.

"I'm still game if you are, what time?"  
-Alli

She set her phone down after setting it to vibrate since she wouldn't be able to hear it over the music but as she waited for his response she looked down at her yoga pants and tank top. She was going to have to change.

Johnny glanced over at his phone that was vibrating on the coffee table; he reached up after setting the T.V. remote down next to him. He grabbed it and read the text. He thought about it, and decided it would be best to hang out in a few hours, for he had some stuff to do before hand. Johnny sent her a text back.

"Okay good, I have some stuff to do first, so how about at four?"  
-Johnny

He closed his phone and got up from the couch, heading back to his room to get dressed.

Alli licked her lips and picked her phone up reading it, she thought about how long it would take for her to do what she needed and then nodded to herself. Four would give her time to finish cleaning and get dressed.

"Four is good, are you meeting me here, or shall we meet somewhere else?"  
-Alli

She almost deleted that but before she got the chance she hit enter and the message sent, groaning she shook her head, she seemed so desperate...hopefully he didn't think she was though. She really didn't want him to think she was just like all the other girls, she wasn't.

Johnny pulled his shirt over his head, and grabbed his phone, reading the text. He pulled his pants on, and responded to her text quickly.

"I'll come pick you up :)  
-Johnny

He finished getting dressed and pulled his shoes on, and then headed out the front door.

Alli sent a quick okay and finished cleaning her room, she finished her paper that was due next week and then looked through her closet for something to wear. Grabbing a pair of jeans she tossed them to her bed and then grabbed a black and purple striped sweater, and a lacy cami to go under it.

Nodding to herself she quickly changed looking at her face she sighed, make-up or no make-up. Deciding on wearing some makeup she put on some foundation, mascara and clear lip gloss. Looking at the clock she grabbed her coat and bag and headed down stairs she had ten minutes till he was supposed to be here.

Johnny placed black beanie over his head and he turned the ignition on and quickly pulled out of the parking lot. He drove in the direction of Alli's house. He gave himself two points because he had such good memory, and he automatically remembered where it was that Alli lived.

It didn't take him long to arrive at her house.

Alli was currently leaving her house when he pulled into her drive way she had a scowl on her pretty face and Sav was standing in the doorway, turning her head she stopped. "Sav, just stop being an asshole! I don't say anything to you when you go hang out with Holly J."

He said something and she shook her head. "I'll see you later." With that she walked down the path and headed towards Johnny's car ignoring the slamming door. He wouldn't tell their parents because then he'd have to admit he was still seeing Holly J from time to time.

Opening the door to the car she leaned in smiling. "Hey stranger."

Johnny smiled a little.

"What's going on? You're not in trouble are you?" He asked, catching the sight of her arguing with someone. He never moved from the spot on her driveway, keeping the motor running.

Alli shook her head, and slipped into the passenger seat. "No, my brother is just being...well a big brother." She shrugged and smiled buckling her seat belt up. "He just want's me to be safe." she rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"So where are we off to Dimarco?" She smirked a little as she used his last name, she didn't have any nicknames for him yet so it would work. She leaned forward and lifted her hands over the heater warming them up.

"Well I was thinking we could get something to eat, and then go to this one place... the uhh ravine." Johnny responded as he pulled out of the driveway, and headed down the road.

"It's your choice wherever you want to eat."

Alli thought about all the places there were to eat but just shrugged. "I'd love a coffee from the dot, and the food is good there too." She didn't know where the ravine was but she had heard of it, and if she had heard right about it, a lot of things happened there.

Smiling hoping that blush on her cheeks wasn't that obvious she just looked out the window. "Is the dot okay?"

Johnny nodded.

"The Dot's fine." He smiled a little, glancing at her for a brief moment.

Considering Alli lived close to the dot the ride was rather short and before she knew it she was getting out of Johnny's car waiting for him to come around the side so they could walk into the dot together, luckily it was a lot warmer today than it had been.

But she knew that it was going to drop down again, and she wondered if she was going to freeze her ass off tonight or not.

Johnny walked before Alli so he could open the door for her, and he followed her inside after she walked in. He looked around for a place to sit, and soon found an empty booth. Johnny made his way over to it, and sat down, waiting for Alli to join him. He had started to already glance at the menu, trying to find something he would like to eat.

Alli followed him taking a seat on the bench and grabbing the menu; she glanced at everything and tapped what she had decided what she wanted. "So what have you done today?" She asked with a small smile, she knew her day had been pretty uneventful.

"Too be honest, nothing." Johnny laughed and placed the menu down in front of him after he had decided what he wanted to get.

He glanced up at her and asked, "What about you?"

"I went for a jog and cleaned my room." She said with a small smile. When the waitress came over she ordered some fries and a double double coffee, she wrote it down and then took Johnny's order before walking away again.

"I usually go jogging on the weekends but it was so nice today, I went anyway." She said rambling a bit.

"I'm not much of a jogger, ha ha, but I will go to the gym every now and then." Johnny responded. He gave a small shrug and added, "I think I'm going to stop because I don't like the idea of me being so damn ripped."

He laughed lightly.

Alli chuckled and shook her head. "Cute." She shrugged and took her coffee as it was set in front of her. "I didn't used to do anything but, my friend and I started before she found out she was pregnant, and since then I've continued with it."

Jenna had begged her to run with her to work off the weight she was gaining and then she found out she was pregnant. Now they barely had time for coffee let alone a jog together.

"Me? Cute, pfft." Johnny playfully rolled his eyes. He took his soda and plopped the straw in the glass, and then took a sip of it. Johnny cleared his throat and sighed a little. He reached into his pocket, feeling his phone vibrate and he frowned lightly.

Alli smirked. "You are cute." She busied herself stirring her coffee a blush on her cheeks; she heard the soft vibrate of a phone as it went off. "You can check it, I don't mind."

Stuff like that used to make her jealous but she was convinced that she was better than that now and she wasn't going to get jealous over texts or anything else. Not anymore.

"Thanks, I'll be back, I'm getting a call." Johnny pulled his phone out of his pocket and he exited The Dot, answering the call.

Alli watched him walk out of the dot, and sighed resting her head in her hand. She smiled her thanks as their food was placed on the table, grabbing the ketchup she put some in the corner of her plate and picked at her plate as she waited for him to return.

She hated sitting alone, it made people think you were a loser...she wasn't but that was cool, she smiled at someone she had gone to school with at one time and then went back to picking at her plate.

Johnny walked back inside the Dot and he sat down in front of her, pulling his plate in front of him. He remained quiet for a few minutes and ate slowly.

"Something wrong?" Alli asked softly noticing his demeanour had changed completely. She wasn't sure if it was something she had done or if it was the phone call he had just gotten. She popped a fry into her mouth and chewed.

"Huh, oh no it's nothing." Johnny laughed nervously and poured some ketchup over the fries, before popping a few into his mouth.

Alli sighed and nodded her head. Letting a slightly awkward silence settle around them, she wasn't sure what had happened but she didn't like it. Finishing her food she pushed her plate to the side and rested her chin on her hand.

"So the ravine?"

Johnny looked up and he blinked a few times. He then realized she was asking about it, and he sat upright.

"Yeah, it's just this place where kids go to hang out. It's pretty great, there's normally a fire so we wouldn't freeze our asses off immediately."

Alli chuckled and smiled at him. "I was actually worried about freezing my ass off. I don't have much of one, and I'd miss it if it were to be frozen off." She grinned a little and sipped her coffee again.

Johnny laughed.

"I beg to differ about your ass." He looked down, and realized what he had just said. Okay so he's been checking her out, but it's not bad. He is a guy after all.

Alli blushed but smiled. "Thanks." she thought it was kinda cute how bashful he seemed to get, Drew was so rude at times even when it came down to a complement. "You've looked then." God this boldness was going to get her in trouble.

"All the time." Johnny responded.

Alli smirked and licked her lips, that were suddenly dry, her face also felt warm but that was all part of the flirting..."All the time, that's a lot of looking." She smiled a bit as the waitress came and took away empty plates and glasses asking if they wanted the bill.

She looked at him and nodded her head yes, she wanted to see what this Ravine was really all about.

"Yeah I try not to; I don't want to seem that much of a perv." Johnny responded as he took his wallet out, getting ready to pay for everything.

Alli chuckled. "I don't think you're a perv." And she didn't she actually liked that the guy she was into at least liked her body enough to take a second look, and right now she was pretty sure he liked her the same way she liked him. Slipping into her coat, which she had removed earlier.

She watched him pay and then stood looking at him. "Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall." Johnny stated as he followed her out of the Dot.

Alli smiled again and headed to his car. "Is it close enough to walk?" She wasn't even sure where it was, but she was kind of excited about the idea of getting to go see something new. She let him walk a bit in front of her so she could do her own checking out, he had a great ass...

She really needed a girlfriend she could gush about all this too...She'd have to call Clare or Jenna later and tell them all about him, keeping it to herself was so hard.

Alli smiled again and headed to his car. "Is it close enough to walk?" She wasn't even sure where it was, but she was kind of excited about the idea of getting to go see something new. She let him walk a bit in front of her so she could do her own checking out, he had a great ass...

She really needed a girlfriend she could gush about all this too...She'd have to call Clare or Jenna later and tell them all about him, keeping it to herself was so hard.

"Yeah it's pretty close, it's this way I believe." Johnny said as he walked down the sidewalk, heading before Alli. He reached into his pocket, pulled his phone out, and went through his messages, making sure he got the directions right from a friend he had texted yesterday.

Alli frowned and caught up to him. "You don't know...Should I be worried?" She asked with a small frown watching him look through his messages, she slipped her hands into her pockets stopping herself from reaching out and taking his hand, she didn't want to make the first move...

"Ha ha, I sort of know. I remember my friend telling me about it yesterday. Ah, okay now I remember." He closed his phone and turned around, making his way to an open trail.

Alli followed slightly behind him making sure she didn't trip on anything by looking at her feet, the smell of burning wood, cigarettes', weed and booze filled the air, it would have made her frown two years ago but this wasn't new to her.

She spotted some people looking at her and she moved a little closer to Johnny, ignoring a whistle and someone asking if she was single tonight.

"Is this okay? We can go hang out somewhere else if you want." Johnny stated. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with her.

"No this is fine." She wanted to see him in his own environment and if that meant having to deal with people whistling and asking her awkward questions than so be it. "I don't mind places like this really."  
She offered him a small smile and remained close to his side.

"Okay good." Johnny responded with a small sigh of relief. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, and then sat down in an empty seat in front of the fire. Johnny hoped that she didn't mind he smoked, he doesn't often, but he really wanted to at this moment.

Alli smiled and took a seat beside him. She watched the people around them, she didn't care if he smoked that was his thing, she wouldn't smoke but whatever. She frowned when someone smelling like they were wearing a beer sat really close to her.

She moved closer to Johnny, and then frowned when said guy started taking to him. "Johnny, my man! It's been so long, and who's this sweet thang?" Alli blinked and looked between the two, he looked familiar...but she wasn't sure, she usually avoided the kids who looked like bullies.

"Hey Bruce." Johnny responded.

"And this is Alli." He added, turning to her.

Alli smiled and waved a bit. "Hi Bruce." She wasn't sure if she wanted him any closer but he moved a bit brushing her with his leg and she moved closer to Johnny, if she got any closer she was going to be sitting in his lap.

"Is she with you, bud?" He asked ignoring how she moved away from him, leaning over her so he was closer to Johnny. "You dog you."

Johnny glared at Bruce and he glanced over at Alli, noticing how uncomfortable she was getting. Johnny wrapped his arm around her shoulders and he said, "Yes she's with me. I'd appreciate if you lay off her." Johnny wasn't the jealous or hardly the protective type, but something about Alli made him think otherwise.

Alli smiled a bit at the tone in his voice; at least she knew he had her back. She watched as his friend leaned away from her and nodded his head. "Sorry bro I wasn't sure." He said giving her some more room.

But Alli stayed against his side, waiting until the other was talking to someone else before looking at Johnny. "So I'm with you, or I'm just with you..." She asked with a small frown trying to figure it out.

**A/N**

**Ohh a cliffy :D, we love to tease. Thank you to everyone who replied. Sorry it's taken us a while to update but we will be working on the second part of this really soon. Any way we love reviews and it's mine (P. Kitty)'s birthday on Monday! SO review!**

**Peace and Love **

**From**

**Us. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A Chance Encounter**

**We do ****NOT**** own Degrassi**

**Let me Show You...**

Johnny licked the corner of his bottom lip, after pulling the cigarette out from between his lips. He dropped his arm from around her shoulders and cleared his throat. He smiled sheepishly, after stealing a glance from her. Johnny brought the cigarette to his lips, took a drag, inhaled, and let the smoke fill his lungs, blowing it out through his nose. He thought about what to say.

"Well, I was just telling him so he'd lay off I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

Alli gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "Thanks." Her voice was quiet even though she didn't have to whisper. Nodding her head a bit she looked away from him and into the fire trying to hide her disappoint.

Instead she let her mind wander to the smoke coming from bond fire instead, though it just reminded her of watching the smoke come from Johnny's lungs.

Johnny crushed the cigarette under his foot and he looked over at Alli, noticing how quiet she had just become. He frowned and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Of course, just got distracted I guess." She smiled and turned her head so that she was looking at him again. " Guess I was thinking to hard." Making a joke was easier than admitting to herself that she was disappointed that he wasn't interested. And this probably really was just friends hanging out.

Johnny nodded and he cleared his throat. Tension had filled in the air, and he grew a little uncomfortable. He could tell something was wrong with her. He could tell from the look in her eyes, and the sudden change of disappointment in her tone.

Johnny leaned towards her, his face meer inches from hers.

Alli had taken to looking down and picking of things on the log they were sitting on. This was awkward and it was all her fault. She needed to say something to make this better. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath and looked, opening her eyes she gasped at how close his face was to hers.

"Oh.."

"You're nervous, why?" Johnny asked.

"Who said I was nervous?" She frowned knowing that she still had to say something that didn't make her sound or look nervous.

" I was just thinking how, warm it's been lately..." Smooth Alliah.

"Haha warm?" Johnny laughed as he pulled away from her. He looked at the fire and then back at her.

"Not really, just something I noticed." She was going to have to distance herself a little because not knowing or just being friends with him was going to be hard...but she was done being the aggressor. In relationships.

"Oh, okay." Johnny responded.

He sighed a little and rubbed the back of his neck, bowing his head. He licked his bottom lip and said, "So..."

"So...This is nice, I was expecting something totally different I think." Everything she had heard about the ravine was that it was crazy sex, drugs and drinking all the time, sure she could smell some pot. and she was pretty sure a couple was going at it in the shadows.

But otherwise it was pretty tame. She looked at him from the corner of her.

"Yeah, I heard the same thing. My friend told me about some van, one that you go to hook up in. I don't really understand why people would have sex in a van that EVERYBODY has had sex in. It's kind of nasty if you ask me." Johnny said.

He shuddered at the thought and made a face.

Alli laughed and nodded her head. "Yea that is pretty nasty." she would have to agree, blushing she shook her head. "I guess having sex outside is a lot better than that."

She had no idea why she had said that, the one time she had, had sex hadn't been that great yet she made it sound like she knew all about it.

"I'd rather have sex outside, than in a Syphilis infested van." Johnny responded quickly.

Alli nodded her quickly. "Yes, That's what I met, at least outside the worst thing would be someone seeing you." She wasn't a huge fan of having sex...well one time but well yeah it was enough for her not to want it again.

"Not that I'm a slut or anything." She said just as quickly.

"I know what you mean haha, I'd be an idiot to think you were a slut. You look too innocent," Johnny smirked, "Cute, but innocent."

Alli wrinkled her nose, she didn't want to be considered innocent, maybe that was why he wasn't interested in her. Deciding now was the best time to try just that she looked around at the people there, maybe she could get a name for someone and than see them after or something.

"So, now that you're single," Johnny started to say, "does this mean you're looking? Or are you just hanging out with me because it's just a friend thing?" He turned to her.

Alli turned her head around to look at him slightly confused because hadn't he said that he was just friends with her. "I...?" She didn't even know what to say to that.

"Yes, no?" Johnny asked, a small smile on his face.

"Are you saying that you're interested in me as more than a friend? That had been what she had been asking him about before with the whole Bruce situation before.

"Well," Johnny swallowed hard, "we haven't known each other long, but... I'm willing to get better acquainted so, yes... I'm interested."

Alli nodded a small frown on her face. It was so weird, she wasn't used to guys who wanted to get to know her before they started dating. Yet he didn't want to be with her until they knew each other better.

"Okay good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer." He winked.

"Oh no? And what would you have done if I had said no?" She asked with a smirk. Like really what could he possibly done to convince her into saying yes to him, she had said she was still looking.

"Let's not get into that, I'm really quite convincing." Johnny responded.

Alli pretended to check out a guy who was talking to Bruce and a couple other people. "Before I really agree, who's the guy on Bruce's left, he's kinda cute." She said sounding really interested. Hey she wanted to know what he'd do.

Johnny frowned, and turned around.

"How should I know?" He asked, and then turned to her saying, "He's probably a major ass though."

Alli chuckled and turned to look at him. " Maybe, but he looks really nice." She smirked a bit and went to push herself up. "I could just go talk to him and find out."

Johnny got up as well and said, "Or, you can just stay here with me. I don't want you flirting with anybody else." He didn't want to sound controlling, but he was just playing along.

"Just you?" She smirked at him and leaned slightly closer." But flirting is harmless." She turned her head so it looked like she was looking at that guy again, though she was looking at a tree not far from where they were.

Johnny frowned.

"Would you like it if I went and flirted with someone?"

Alli shook her head and turned so she was facing Johnny. "No I wouldn't that's why I wouldn't actually go over there." She took a step towards him. "You confuse me Johnny."

"I confuse you huh?" He reached up and grasped her chin, making her look up at him.

Being forced to look at him, she mentally cursed to her self, her eyes gave away everything. It was something she was told a lot. "Very much, I'm not sure what you want, or don't want. I'm used to being told or shown what they want."

"Well you obviously don't hang around the right guys." Johnny purred.

Alli swallowed stepping a little closer to him." Nothing wrong with a person who knows how to ask a person what they want." She was flirting so hard right now. "Or to show them."

"Show? Well then," Johnny glanced down at her lips, and then back up into her dark eyes, "show me." He whispered huskily.

Heart pounding she stepped closer she that she was nearly touching him, reaching out she fisted her hands in either side of his coat and pulled him down pressing her lips to his when he was at her height with her on tip toes.

Johnny was slightly taken aback from the kiss, but it didn't take him long to respond, his hands moved around her waist, and he hugged her tight, keeping her close to his chest.

Letting go of his jacket she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to be the one the one to start everything she didn't deepen it, pulling away slightly so her lips were just lightly touching his. "Is it clear now?"

Johnny nodded slowly.

"Yeah." He responded quietly.

Alli smiled a bit. "Are you sure?" She wouldn't mind showing him again...

"Yeah." Was his response again. Johnny looked into her dark eyes, and he surprised her, by dipping down, and kissing her lips.

**Okay so that chapter was shorter than the rest, but hey, point is we updated :) We like reviews! So post away! Lots of reviews make us happier than birds with french fries. Well it makes me, Zephyr, happier than a bird with a french fry, but yeah. So, leave us some reviews!**

**Love,**

**Kitty and Zephyr *hearts***

**Byes :)**


End file.
